elevatorcommunityfandomcom-20200216-history
List of elevator filmers in the world
This is a list of all elevator filmers in the YouTube Elevator Community from around the world. Australia New South Wales *Jaymie Treadwell *crookj21 South Australia *austelevators Belgium Brussels *imaginox9 Canada British Columbia *VancouversLocalNerd *Kira1106 *elevatorman191 *elevatorfan559 Ontario *gooperone *osterman9439 *yarsofpupae *Cober6711 *jtelev Unknown *BigElevatorDude707 *elevatortraction *myotismon767 Chile Elqui *crazyliftlady.Chile unknown *ElevatorMasterRider Denmark Region Hovedstaden *ATITANIC1992 Finland Central Finland *airtranlover (now in Chicago, Illinois, United States of America) Unknown *Windeelv20Now known as Valentin Linden. France Côte d'Azur *Fabien Pitorre Rhône-Alpes *altheking1006 Germany North Rhine-Westphalia *PostTower(born during West Germany) Unknown *FynnLasseKiel *OldElevNew *Schindler7000 Greece Unknown *ConoTube Hong Kong *bearchoirfan *ChickenNg18 *cbtf3student *GeorgeMak23081993 *hz6761 *SimonChau1993 *verylike1 *Vincent561967 Hungary *striatogatto Indonesia Bali *SchindlerLift1874 Jakarta *Amarvasandani *elevator9967 *fien yudi *Heins Daniello *Jimmy Santoso *Kevin Amadeo *Kevinwanandi *Orisa Pradito *Rafi Daniswara *Ray Krislianggi *Sumosoftinc *TheKentaro Light *Theo Gunawan *yeni aprilia Central Java *ElevatorToughLionTV East Java *aamanullang *Eiffel Hendrawan *Reza Tanaka South Sulawesi *10111213141511regit Banten *Dion Daniel Israel Central District *Noam Zehavi Tel Aviv District *elevatorman812(formerly KOYOelevatorfan) *itzik200 *maalit72 Japan *1998Sazanami *anime2092 *Another425 *Another437 *Asuna324 *bullettrainn700 *chima0523 *E231joban *elevatorboy1000 *eleveboy0809 *keikyuline *Kinopiko1995 *mohito2012 *night0224 *pochichiaki *StoneGod *tomueki *shoujirow *soudayou2525 *uwakuse *yosshiydsno1 Malaysia Penang *klvncw Federal Territories *MrElevatorKing *wenkernelevator45 Negeri Sembilan *UnnamedExtraIsBack Unknown *chookhayseen Netherlands Amsterdam *DjFadeout *DutchElevatorChannel *ricohallo22 New Zealand Wellington *Alex Ellis *WaygoodOtis Norway Unknown *123Truls123 *Daniel Sivertsen *Heisteknikk *TheEcoDiscComeBack Poland Unknown *97Office *Komunikacja Windowa *MariuszPam *wolski603 Russia Unknown *444666qaz *Тим Новицкий *Павел Костюхин *DAViDiKp1 *Liftmeh *MihasAlpha *Windeelv20 Singapore *airul qaiz *ElevationLowJJ *ghg749 *justinpeng1998Currently known as Shaun Kong. *Justin Wang *kentan1304 *mailerdiablo *Mitch Soh *Ores Speed *thespeedhacker00 Slovakia *richiselevators Spain Unknown *beltransgful Sweden Gävle *hissen12 Stockholm *RailCarADDE Switzerland *251Aloha *Misha Gianoli Thailand Bangkok *22337456 *MelvinMan10 *NingSama *Tamovie1975 The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland England *benobve *funcik1 *Jimwoodward1212 *Joshua Leuty *KoneliftmanUK *konemseries12 *Liftdragonuk *mrmattandmrchay *realxpainxtheory *schindlerteejay94 Isle of Man *Joes LiftChannel North Ireland *nathanandrews100 *Belfast Scotland *Anjasomc Wales *coolsputnik United States of America California *alpaljl *FujitecElevator *NationalElevator *Nick0222212 (ElevNick0222212) *vief86mo Florida *cannycart *Konekss370 Georgia *ems318 Illinois *Airtranlover (From Jyväskylä,Central Finland,Finland) Maryland *JoshCraver9000 Massachusetts *ElevatingBoston *elevatorsonly *georgef551 *KONEelevatorman111 Minnesota *Elevator5519 Missouri *TheElevatorChannel *dieselducy (now lives in Roanoke, Virginia , United States of America) Nebraska *StarCityElevators *Vator' Hunters *Ethan B New Jersey *dea41396returns *ih8thyssenkrupp New York *CVE9120 *h8escalators *jimster586 *SchindlerHaughton *fantech0104 New Mexico *ArtiePenguin1 *CubsRule2040 North Carolina *ElevatingPirate *TJElevatorfan Ohio *2001scoop *elevatorclay *ElevatorRailFan *OtisElevatorFan Pennsylvania *owenhinton *Elevator3322 *elevatorfan3344 (now PAelevators) *patricknedz South Carolina *crapper1 *ElevatorFan73 *elevatorgeek88 *escalatorgeek881 Texas *CaptainElevator42189 *elevatortimes (now elevatorman155) *gluse *JimLiElevators Virginia *22408aaron *DieselDucy (from St.Louis, Missouri, United States of America) Washington D.C *elevatorman138 Unknown *Sam Sitar *Baytrail *danbel899 *ElevatorAdjuster *elevatorgeek1234 *FGelevatorsReturns Former elevator filmers These are the former elevator filmers who have stopped filming elevators and has retired from the YouTube Elevator Community. *airplanegod *buddybuddy0920 (2008 to 2012) *ElevatorMasterRider (2009) *LiftEnterJoey123 (20?? to 2011)Formerly joeyollie123. *masterelevatordriver (2010 to 2011) *thyssenelevator95 (2008 to 2012) *Disneyelevators407 (2011 to 2013) *Musicfreakcc (2007 to 2012) *vkolaproductions (2012 to July 2013) *Streetcar1743 (20?? to 2013) *iddo avital (2011 to 2012) *andrew98273video (2013) *JordanElevatorTopic (July to August 2013) Notes *